Not alone
by moon.dust.demon
Summary: The guardians just battled pitch and are happy that it's over, but they cant celebrate yet cause there is another player that's added themselves to the equation. Will she make their lives a living hell, or will she touch all of their hearts?
1. someone else

_**Hello my sexy muffins. I hope you enjoy this and warning,it you have a notification everytime I add a chapter, heheh, good luck cause im doing this al at once. Anyway, hope you enjoy and sorry again for mistakes. Ok, bye**_

_**disclaimer: I don't own anything and all the rights go to the right people and all that shiznit.**_

The guardians were all at North's house. They had just finished battling Pitch and they were all exhausted. As they were served some warm drinks by yetis, everyone started chatting.

Later, tooth fairy had gone to her room with her little fairies, bunny down into one of his holes and north off to his warm bed. Jack was about to go up to his room when he saw sandman going off to spread dreams to the children. As he hopped out the window, Jack followed him. As he got to a town, Jack landed on a power line and watched the golden streams of dreams floating in the air and into the windows.

He loved watching the streams dance around, it was such a magical show to see. As Sandman was done in that town, he turned around and left in his cloud. Jack was about to leave when he heard a cry. He gently flew over to the window and found a girl that looked a couple of years younger than him crying.

He watched thru the window as the little girl blubbered into her pillow. He had seen a stream go into her window and saw that it was about a snowball fight, he dint understand why she had started crying.

She took a picture and held it tight to her chest and whispered thru sobs ''I miss you so much, why did you have to go?'' She opened her draw, put the picture in and closed it. She crawled back into bed and was so tired from her crying that she fell asleep.

Jack gently opened the window and stepped inside, making sure not to wake the little girl. He went over to her desk, opened the draw and picked up the picture frame. As he held the delicate picture, he saw that it was the girl and another little girl that looked just a couple of years older than her. They were both smiling and it looked like they were having fun. Jack looked down at the little girl and sighed.

He closed the drawer and set the picture on her desk, were he thought it should be. He flew back out and saw that it was almost morning. He flew back to North's house and as he came in the window, he found the guardians awake and around the table.

''Where have you been all night?'' North asked with his heavy Russian accent. ''I... I got distracted that's all.'' Jack answered. ''By what?'' tooth asked a little worried. They all knew that Jack loved to go around and see what's going on, but by the look on his face they all knew that it wasn't a pleasant distraction.

Jack sighed deeply and said ''A little girl was crying.'' As he spoke those words, all the guardians were listening carefully to what he was saying. ''She woke up and started crying. When I went to check it out, she was crying and held a picture frame and was saying that she missed someone. She fell back asleep so I took a look at the picture, it was of her and another girl.'' The group looked sad. He started heading down to his room and said ''who knows, maybe it was just her friend who moved away, it happens a lot.'' and at that he went into the hallway.

Soon, he was woken up by a little humming bird buzzing in his ear. Jack grunted and sat up while rubbing his eyes. ''What is it?'' he asked sleepily. The humming bird told him to follow her.

He got up and followed her to the globe room. ''What is it?'' he asked with a hint of annoyance. ''We have a situation'' he heard the Australian voice from behind him. He turned to find bunny with sandman who wrote in the air the word 'pitch'.

''I thought we had taken care of pitch?'' ''Apparently he wasn't alone. My fairies found someone else in his castle.'' spoke the tooth fairy, ''we need to go see who it is and make sure that they won't try anything like Pitch did''.

After saying that, North thru a snow globe on the ground and created a portal. They all jumped in and soon landed on the cold dark floor inside Pitch's castle. They looked around started walking slowly, making sure that they won't get a surprise attack.

Bunny took a step and made a pebble fall off the ledge and make a small sound that resonated in the hall. They all looked at Bunny who whispered ''Sorry mates.'' ''Pitch? Is that you?'' they heard a voice say from a hallway just above a flight of stairs. They all stayed still as they heard the voice. They looked at each other, the tooth fairy whispered ''that sounds like a...'' before she could finish her sentence, Jack said ''a girl.''

They looked at him and saw that he was looking straight ahead. They found where he was looking at and saw a form appear on the top of the stairs.

At the top was standing a young girl with long brown hair which was let loose and ended half way down her back. She was wearing a long blue dress which covered her arms but not her shoulders.

As she saw them, she gasped and ran back into the hallway. ''Don't let her get away!'' yelled North and at that they were all running. Bunny had run ahead and found a door at the end. He was about to knock it down when one of the tooth fairy's little fairies went in front of him to stop him.

''What do you mean I have to knock?'' He replied frustrated. ''She's right, we don't know if she will attack or not so we need to be friendly at first.'' said tooth flying up to the door. She stood on the ground and knocked three times on the wooden door.

''Honey, can you let us in, we won't hurt you.'' she spoke with a soft, gentle voice. ''Go away. '' She heard from the other side of the door. ''please, were here to help'' ''You can't help, leave" I ordered from the other side of the door. Tooth was about to say something else but bunny got frustrated and knocked down the door.

Jack was in the back of the group when the others were piling in the room. He saw frost get to the side of the door and said "What the heck?" he knew he dint do that since he dint touch the room or sent frost.

He stepped into the room and saw me standing on the edge of the room with my arms extended out while the guardians stood a few paces away but surrounded me. He saw Bunny throw a Boomerang which I froze in the air.

As I did that, Jack stood in shock. One of the little birds went flying to me but I trapped her in a hollow ice ball. Sandy sent some sleeping dust but I sent it away with a gush of air. As I looked back and forth to them, my hair balanced and as I looked up at Jack, my brown locks covered one of my eyes.

Soon, I heard a swift swinging sound and I looked just in time to dodge one of Bunny's boomerangs. As I did that, Jack saw that this was his chance. He touched his staff to the ground and froze my feet to the floor.

As I looked down and tried to move them, I looked up at jack and almost growled at him. I had my teeth clenched and my eyes were glaring at him. As I couldn't move, North went behind me and picked me up. As the ice came off of my feet, I was kicking and shooting ice everywhere. The others dodged it as north stuffed me in a bag.

He closed it and said "Well that wasn't so bad" and as he said that, he opened another portal and they all jumped in while North was carrying the bag over his shoulder. As they came back to the house, North said "Better put her downstairs" and started walking away with a squirming bag over his shoulder.

The others watched as he walked away with the bag. Jack saw that a bit of the bag was frozen while it got further and further away. Bunny came up to him, put his hand on his shoulder and said "I guess you got a new friend".


	2. Melting the ice

**Ch. 2**

Later that day, all the guardians came down to the cell that I was in. As they arrived, they found that the bars had melting snow on them and the same for the window. They looked in and saw that my hands were covered by metal cuffs and were chained to the ground.

I was sitting on the bed with my head down. As they came to the cell, they looked at me and north spoke "Who are you my dear" but I dint answer. "Why were you with Pitch?" still no answer.

He was about to ask another question when they heard the rapid flap of wings and the tooth fairy appeared down the stairs and flew over to them. "North, do you have another heater? The other one dint work"

She was holding the ball of ice with her little fairy inside. "Yes, it's next to the kitchen behind the door." Before she could fly away they heard another voice say "That won't work".

Since they dint recognize the voice as one of the guardians' they knew it was the girls. They looked at me and saw that I had straightened up and looked directly at the ice ball.

"Heaters won't work." "And why not?" asked Jack. I looked at him and said "Its special ice, only I can melt it." I turned my gaze to North, lifted my chains and said "But I need my hands" as soon as I spoke, bunny yelled "Don't do it. She's a tricky little shela. She'll pull another skeam."

I looked at him and said "it's your choice." North looked at me and then tooth with the ball and made his decision. He took out his keys and went into the cell. I lifted my hands up and he looked at me before unlocking them and said "No tricks" and unlocked my hands.

I slid them off and rubbed my wrists. I got up and looked over to the guardians and walked towards them. As I got close to them, I started extending my arm. As my hand got closer to them, Bunny came right in front of me and put his machete towards me.

I looked at him and dint say anything, I just turned my hand so my palm was upwards and I looked at tooth. She understood and put the cold sphere in my hand. I put my other hand around it and looked down at it. As Jack was looking at what I was doing, he put his hand on bunny's arm and lowered it.

I looked at the ball and saw the little fidgeting bird inside. "Shhh." I said gently. Jack was watching my every move. I opened my mouth and exhaled on the ball. He waited for me to do something else but I dint and soon he understood why.

A few seconds after that my breath had made contact with the ball, it started gently melting. As it had completely melted the little creature was in my hand. I looked at her and she stood up and started flying. I put my hand down and she said something to me and I gave her a little smile.

She flew back to tooth who gave her a giant hug. As she hugged her, she looked surprised. She looked up at me and said "she's warm" I nodded and said "its special ice" and I turned back and walked towards the bed.

North was about to pick up the cuffs when I said "May I please leave them off? I promise I won't freeze anything and I can't run away since I have nowhere to go." "So be it" and he dropped the cuffs on the floor.

He turned around and walked to the others. "You're gonna leave her hands free? Don't you know what she did?!" Bunny said. "Yes, she could have killed the tooth fairy's friend but instead she just kept her encased but also warm. If she can do that when she's fighting, she won't hurt anyone."

North, tooth and sandy walked out. Bunny glared at me sitting on the bed. I looked up at him and said "I know you don't trust me, but that doesn't mean that I'm not trust-worthy." and at that, I looked back at the small window at the edge of my room. Bunny huffed and went out of the room.

It was quiet and without turning my head, I said "I know your still there." "Why did you do that?" Jack stood up and came next to the bars. "Do what?" I finally looked at him and he said "Attack us?" "Was I not supposed to? I dint know who you were and I felt threatened so I did what I could to defend myself."

At that, Jack left. He went back up and found all the guardians standing in the globe room. He found Bunny arguing with North. "What do you mean you trust her?!" "She dint hurt us, she helped melt the ice and kept are little friend safe. I trust her." "Well I don't. She attacked us."

But as he said that, Jack spoke "No she dint." they all looked at him and he continued, "She dint attack us, she told me that she was just protecting herself. Plus she dint attack us, she just did things to tier us out."

North grinned and crossed his arms and said "I like her" "Well I don't" Bunny grumbled, "You'll warm up to her. Now, we must try and figure out where this young lady came from." And the guardians all spread out and tried to find information about their little visitor.

Later that night, North came down and was bringing me food. As he was coming up to my cell, he saw that I had a metal plate and was drawing something on it with ice. As he came closer, he said "what are you drawing?" It scared me a bit and I swiped my hand over the plate and it got completely covered in ice, erasing anything that was drawn on it before.

He looked at me and said "I brought you some food" I looked at the plate with my super on it. As I got up and took it, I saw that it looked very delicious. I took the tray and said "thank you." As I sat back down on my bed, I looked at it and said "this looks better then what I thought you would feed me." "Oh? Well we don't give bad food here, It's bad for the stomach." He said with his heavy Russian accent.

"Ya, I guess you're right." And I let out a little smile. He smiled and said "so how did you get that metal plate?" As I was biting into a piece of chicken, I pointed to the chains with my foot.

He looked at them and saw that one cuff was missing. "So you flattened the cuff? Just to draw?" He asked curious, "pretty much. Well I had to do something down here. I dint want to freeze the floor cause it might get slippery so I took the metal." And I took another bite.

I heard him chuckle a bit and said "well, I hope you enjoy your supper, someone will be down later to check on you." Before North could leave, I asked "why are you being so nice to me?" He stopped and said "what do you mean?" "Why are you all being nice to me, I'm nothing but a monster." I said with my head down. North smiled and said "I don't see any monsters here." And left.

That night, everyone went to go to sleep. It was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep. I had opened my cell and walked out. I walked up to the main floor and started looking around.

I found a giant opening with a big glass roof. I stood in the middle of it and looked up to the moon who was shining at full strength. I turned in a circle and around me flew gentle snowflakes and swirled around.

As I did that, I was smiling. Soon, I felt someone watching me. I stopped and looked to find Sandman watching me. I looked at him and saw that he gave me a warming smile. I smiled back and he did the image of a snow flake with his dust.

I put up my hand and created snowflakes. I sent them swirling around him and he smiled widely. I made the swirl stop as I saw that the morning was approaching. I put one finger up to my lips and sandy understood not to tell anyone. I walked back to my cell and closed the door. I went under the covers and snuggled up and fell asleep.


	3. the breakfast table

**Ch 3**

When it was morning, Jack was the one who came down to check on me. As he came in, he saw me sleeping on the bed with the gray cover up to my shoulder.

He hesitated but unlocked the door and walked in. He bent down next to me and saw my eyes closed and my brown hair almost covering one side of my face. He came and gently brushed it behind my ear.

As he pulled his hand away, my blue eyes fluttered open and saw him there. I looked at him and then sat up. He stood up and cleared his throat and said "if you want, you've been invited to eat breakfast with us in the main hall." I nodded and said "will you take me?" It was jack's turn to nod.

I stood up and followed him, still in my blue dress.

As we walked down to the main hall, I looked around at all the little things and was almost amazed. As we got to the main hall, I stopped in front of the table. All the guardians were sitting at the table.

North was at the end of the table, Sandy, tooth and bunny were at one side and jack was on the other side with an empty seat next to him.

I stood there and looked at all the guardians and then north said with his deep voice "Welcome! Have a seat." I walked over to the seat next to Jack and sat down. I dint say anything and then the plates arrived.

I looked at the yetis and said thank you as one placed a plate in front of me. Everyone started eating and I ate slowly.

After a couple of minutes of the guardians talking between themselves, I heard a question directed to me. "So my dear. What is your name? "I looked at him and said "my name is Rayna." "So Rayna, how long have you had this power?"

I thought and said "a couple of months, maybe a year or two." They all looked surprises. "You've only had your power for that short of a time?" Asked tooth.

I looked at her and nodded. "How did you get your power?" Asked Sandy with signs. "One night, it was freezing in my room and the window burst open and let in cold air. I went to close it but I fell out of the window and into the cold. I had stayed there all night and the next thing I knew, I had powers when I woke up."

Bunny looked at me and said "how come you don't have white hair like frosty over there?" I could tell he still dint trust me but at least he talked to me.

I looked over at Jack who was also interested in knowing. I looked at his hair and said "I don't know. It never occurred to me that my hair would turn white." And I turned back and looked at bunny and said "I guess my hair just dint want to change colour." And I heard a small laugh from the others.

As we kept eating, North asked another question "so, how did you end up staying with pitch?" I swallowed hard and said "he found me after that I ran away." "Why did you run away?" I heard the tooth fairy's voice ask.

I looked down at my plate and said with a sadder voice "I was playing with my sister a couple of days after that I had gotten my powers. I still dint know all of them, I just thought that I could only make snowflakes. So we were playing and then when I tripped, the ground froze and my sister was standing there and the ice went right to her. I saw that the ice was going up her boots.

As I ran to her and took her hand, ice started forming on her arm to. I saw it spread all over her body. I screamed and my parents came and took her inside, almost completely frozen. I knew that I was the one who did that to my little sister so I ran away. Pitch found me when I was hiding under a tree one night and told me that I could go with him. When I asked him to see if my sister was ok, he told me that she had frozen solid."

I choked on the last word and everything went silent. I pulled back my chair and said "thank you for breakfast" and walked down the hallway back to the cells, not daring to look any of them in the eyes.

The guardians all looked at each other and they all had a mix of sadness and shock in their eyes. Bunny was the first to speak "I knew she couldn't be trusted, she froze her own sister." But as he said that, the tooth fairy hit him upside the head. "Ow!"

"Can't you tell that she is crushed? She wanted to protect her sister, not hurt her." And at that, the rooms went silent again.

Tooth got up and said "I'll go check on her" and flew away. "She's right. Last night she called herself a monster. You don't call yourself that unless you believe it. She's hurt. Jack, what is it?" He said while seeing Jack staring at the edge if the table and then the floor. "It's... Nothing."

And he got up and walked away. On the edge of the table where I had put my hands to pull away and on the ground were I walked away, it was covered in a thin layer of ice.

Jack walked downstairs to the cell and stopped as he heard tooth's voice speaking to me. "Don't worry, its ok. I'm sure your sister knows that you love her, It's was an accident." "But It's my fault. It's my fault that she's dead. She thought it was a game, she thought that the ice was just a trick." And I choked up in my last words.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." The tooth fairy said. At that, jack stepped out and said "tooth's right. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself." And as tooth saw Jack, she said "I'm gonna go get you something warm to drink ok." And she flew away.

I was still slouched over but I had whipped away any tears leaking from my eyes and took deep breaths. Jack came over to my bed and sat down next to me. "You know it could have happened to anyone. It was an accident, don't break your head over it. Hey at least she had fun with you before..." He paused but I finished his sentence and said "before I froze her."

And that was the last straw, I had put my hands over my eyes, bent down on my knees and cried my eyes out. Jack wrapped his arms around me and tried to tell me it was ok, but it dint help.

Soon, frost started spreading from where I was. Jack got up and kneeled in front of me. "Hey. Hey, It's ok. I'm here, I'm here. Don't worry, you're not alone." As he said that, I lifted my head and looked at him.

He gave me a little smile and I smiled back and laughed a bit. I sat up straight and whipped the tears away with the back of my hands. "Oh my gosh, I'm such a mess. Sorry about that" and I whipped the tears away.

"Don't worry about It" and as I took a deep breath, I heard north come down the stairs. "Rayna, if you would like it better than staying down here, you can have a room upstairs." I looked up at him and said "I'd like that very much."


	4. the tour

**Ch 4**

I followed him upstairs, with Jack behind me, and walked up to where the other rooms were. He brought me to a giant door and I opened it. I found a big bed with red covers on it, a giant window and a closet. I smiled and twirled in the room as it was giant.

"Wow! This is great." "There are some extra clothes in the closet if you wish to change." I smiled and said "thank you." Almost in a whisper and smiled widely and snowflakes started forming around my fingers.

Jack leaned on the door frame and said "try not to freeze the place." In a joking matter. I looked down at my hands and saw the snow flakes and stopped them from leaking out and said "sorry."

North left the room and jack was the only one left in there with me. "So, what do you plan on doing?" Jack asked. "I don't know. I don't really have a plan, I never have. I kind of just wing it if I have to. What about you? Mister guardian. What are you gonna do?" I asked while sitting on my bed.

"I don't know. Maybe go around, freeze some stuff." "No kidding. I heard bunny's rant about how much you freeze everything." And at that I snickered a bit. "Ya, bunny doesn't really like my frost too much." Jack said and we laughed a bit. "So is that why he doesn't like me?" I asked Jack while lying down on my bed.

I heard him say "don't worry about bunny, he'll come around" and after that he said that, I saw him floating over top of me. I smiled and said "how do you do that?" He smiled and said " it just the wind that carries me, It's pretty easy." And as he said that, he made little snowflakes go down towards me.

I smiled and said "you'll have to teach me some day. Now get out frost bite." Jack looked at me confused and I said "I have to change." "I can help you." He said with a devilish smile. "Nice try" and I put my hand up and blew a cold breeze at him which made him get out of the door.

I got up and closed it. Jack let out a small laugh in the hallway then he saw bunny leaning against the door and said "frost bite, I'll have to remember that one. Be careful mate, she smells like trouble." And he walked away.

Jack's smile disappeared as he heard what bunny said and flew to North who was talking to a yeti. "North, can I ask you something?" "What is it jack?" He turned to him. Jack was leaning on his stick and said "do you really think that Rayna could be trouble? I mean, could bunny be right?"

North laughed and said "no, I don't think she is trouble. She has big heart, don't listen to that rabbit, he is just mad that there's two of you now." And he winked at him.

"I guess you're right." As he said that, they heard me say "so, is there anything I can help with around here?" They both turned to me and I was changed.

I had almost skin tight black pants on and brown boots that laced up half way up my shin, a red shirt that went down to my hips and had long sleeves but dint cover my shoulders, I had a thick belt around my waist and my hair was tied up in a high pony tail but I had my bangs which were left out and brushed off to the side covering my forehead.

I turned and said "what do you think?" Jack was about to say something but north bursted out the words "you look magnificent!" Before he had a chance to say anything and closed his mouth. "But I thought that shirt had a fur collar"

I smiled and said "ya I made a few modifications to the outfit, but don't worry, I dint throw it away." And I looked up and said "so this is the work shop. It's amazing" "come, I'll show you the work shop."

And he started showing me and Jack around. As I saw the yetis working on the toys, I asked Jack "I thought the elves made the toys" "me to, but there not very smart." And he pointed to an elf who was playing around with Christmas lights and shocked himself.

I laughed as I saw that and jack smiled too. "It's great to hear you laugh darling" I heard north say. I smiled and said "ya, It's been a long time." And he stopped and said "well that's all there is."

He walked over to a yeti and said "what did I tell you about painting them blue. I want them red." And as he said that, I saw the yeti grunt in frustration and then I saw all the blue toys on the desk.

I giggled and walked over to the table. "Here, let me help" I said to the fuzzy creature and sat down next to him and took a paint brush.

The yeti looked at me and said something and I smiled. I started painting the blue toys red. Jack looked at me as I was painting and smiling. North saw Jack and nudged him and grinned, "what?"

North crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "I was just... looking at the toys, that's it." And jack flew away.

North chuckled and went back to working. After about an hour, I had finished helping around the shop. I had painted, built, dried, and brushed. I had helped out everywhere. When I went to go wash my hands, I saw Jack there talking with Sandy.

"Hey." They turned around and jack said hi while Sandy waved. "So how was working with the fur balls?" "It was fun, but I got paint all over my hands. Hey you wanna go outside after that I wash this off?" I asked. "Sure." Jack said.

I smiled and went to wash my hands. Sandy nudged Jack and drew a picture of a heart over his head. "Knock it off." And I came out and laughed as I saw the two. "C'mon." I said to jack and he flew over to me.


	5. the outburst

**Ch.5**

I opened up the doors and stepped out into the snow. I took in a deep breath of the cold air and sighed. I looked back and saw that Jack wasn't there. "Jack?" "Up here" and I looked up and saw him flying around. As he was flying, a snow ball hit him and he fell to the ground.

He looked up and saw me laughing. "Oh so you wanna play huh?" And I looked at him and he threw a snow ball at me. We started a giant snow ball fight and we both ended up on the ground laughing.

He flew over and lied down next to me in the snow. I put my fingers up and let little snowflakes dance into the air. "Wow. I never knew how beautiful snowflakes can be." "I guess you just have to look." Jack looked at my fingers and put up his hand.

I looked at his hand and he started making snowflakes appear around his fingers. I put my hand down and watching his fingers move around while snowflakes danced in the air. "How long have you been like this? I mean. How long have you know that you could do this?"

"Ummm, about 300 years." I turned to him and said "300 years! You're over 300 years old?" He looked at me and said "ya."

"But you look three same age as me"

"And what age is that?"

"I don't know, 17, 18. What do you not age or something?"

He nodded and I said "well at least you don't look old and wrinkly." And I laughed a bit.

I looked up at the snowflakes flowing from his slim fingers, "how come you guys never found me?" Jack looked at me but dint say anything. His hands fell down to his side and I just stared at the snowflakes falling down.

"I believed in you guys, but I never found you. I was wondering for something that I wasn't even sure existed. I thought I was all alone." "Well you're not alone anymore, you never were. I guess we just never were at the right place at the right time." And he smiled at me. I smiled and got up.

Once I got up, jack stood up to. I looked at him and he flew up in the air. I watched as he just flew around me and landed back down. I put my hand forward and said "let's see if you can fly this wind." And I sent a gush of air to him.

The air went under his sweater and pulled it up, showing his abdomens. I saw him trying to put down his sweater so I stopped the air and started laughing a bit. He pulled down his sweater and without me noticing, he blushed a bright red but turned back to his pale colour before I could see it.

He threw a snowball at me so I took one and thru it back at him. As the snowball went towards him, he dodged and the ball kept going. North had opened the door to tell us something so the snowball went inside and it hit bunny right in the back of the head.

I laughed a bit as he turned around angry and stormed over to us. "Sorry about that, I dint mean to..." But before I could finish, bunny was right in front of me. "Oh well I'm sure you never mean it. What did I say, nothing but trouble."

"Hey calm down, it was just a snow ball. It was an accident" "well now It's a snowball what about tomorrow?! When will it be till you do some real damage?!" I looked at him and tooth said "bunny, stop." "She says it was an accident, what if one day she injures us and says it was just an accident."

"Bunny, that's enough" tooth said again. "I'm sure it was an accident with her sister but look at what happened" as he turned around to look at me, he felt pain rush thru his cheek. Bunny looked at me shocked and tooth gasped in shock and the other guardians stood with shock all over their faces while everyone in the shop had stopped working and were looking at the event below.

I had just slapped Bunnymund across the face. I glared right at bunny and he said "did you just..." "Listen carefully you overgrown rat. I love my sister and what happened killed me ok! I don't need people to remind me because I get reminded every time that I open my hand and snow comes out, and I don't need a lecture about it! Especially not from an over side hamster like you." I almost yelled. I went right up to him and said "I know you don't like me, but next time you say something bad about my sister, I'll freeze you into the next millennium." And at that, I pushed by him and stormed off into my room and slammed the door.

Everyone looked at each other, all shocked and then bunny said "woe." "Why did you have to say that?! You know she dint mean it and it was hurting her so much." Yelled tooth. "I dint know she was gonna get mad like that" "she's not just mad."

Everyone looked at Jack after that he said that. "Look at the floor. That's black ice." Everyone saw the strip of black ice on the floor leading up to my room. "You only make black ice when you're about to blow up." He looked up at bunny and said "she's not just mad, she's torn apart."

At that, everyone looked at bunny who was looking down in shame. "I'll go say I'm sorry." Bunny said and was about to take a step but north stopped him. "I don't think It's a good idea to go and see her right now, she's still upset with you. You will apologize later when she won't rip off your head. Jack, go check on Rayna." He nodded and flew up.

The other guardians all went there ways and bunny tried to keep his head up high. Jack knocked on my door and all he heard was "go away. I don't want to talk to anyone right now." He opened the door and came in.

I was standing in front of my window and he said "Rayna, It's Jack. Are you ok?" I grunted and hissed "what do you think." He walked over to me and stood in front of me but I turned my head, refusing to look at him.

"C'mon, don't be mad at me. I'm your buddy." And at that he made a little snow flake go in front of me and dance around. I caught it on the palm of my hand and watched it melt. "Why dint it happen like that? Why dint the ice melt?" And I closed my fist and the water dripped down my fingers.

"He's right. What if I do hurt you guys? I would never live with myself, if this is what you call living anyway." I looked at Jack and are blue eyes locked. He put his hand on the side of my face and brushed away a stray hair and said "you could never hurt us." and he gave me a smile which made me smile back.

I took a deep breath and said "ok, I'm gonna go talk to bunny." And I walked over to the door and said "thanks Jack." And left.

I went downstairs and found bunny. He fidgeted a bit when he saw me but I said "don't worry, I won't explode. I wanted to say that I'm sorry." "No, I'm sorry. I knew that you loved your sister, I should have never said that."

I looked at him and said "I know you dint like me because I was staying with pitch, It's easy to see." Bunny looked at the other guardians and saw that they all nodded in agreement. "But just because I was with pitch doesn't mean that I agreed with what he did. I hated what he was doing, but I wouldn't stop him. Just because I was there, it doesn't mean that I've turned bad, it just means that my eyes were opened to what was bad and what was good. So can you do me a favor?"

I looked up at bunny. "What is it?" "Don't hate me anymore." I said while smiling. Bunny looked at me. Smiled and said "ok mate." And I smiled and gave him a hug which shocked him at first but he hugged back. I heard everyone cheering in the back, all happy cause I fixed things with bunny.


	6. she's alive

**Ch 6**

Sandy came up to me and asked if I would like to go see him give out the dreams tonight. "I'd love to, apparently It's a great show." "I'll take you." I heard jack say behind me. I turned, smirked and agreed.

We went outside and as Sandman flew off on his cloud, jack put his arm around my waist and flew off. When I got off the ground, I clung onto him but then I saw that I wasn't falling. I looked down as we were flying and found it amazing.

As we got to the last town, I watched as sandman gave out the dreams. I touched one stream and saw that it was fish swimming around. I giggled as they came around me. While I was looking at the streams, jack was looking at me. He saw the gold reflect in my eyes as I had a big smile upon my lips.

Soon, Sandy finished his dreams and came sown to us. "That was amazing." I exclaimed to Sandy. He asked if we were ready to go with sighs. "Ya, I'm ready. Jack?" "I think I'm gonna stay back a bit, I'll meet you guys back at the north pole." He said. "Ok, see ya later."

I got on the cloud wit sandy and we flew away.

Jack waited till we were gone till he flew over to a window. He looked in and saw the same girl that he saw a couple of nights ago crying again. She was doing the same thing. She held the picture close to her and cried. "I wish you would have never left. I love you so much."

Jack was about to leave when he heard something that made him stop dead in his tracks. "I wish you never left Rayna, I miss you so much." Jack looked back in the window, listening to everything very attentively.

He was shocked when the little girl climbed into bed and said "I love you sis." And fell asleep with tears staining her cheeks.

Jack went in as she was asleep and took the picture and look at it. He dint believe his eyes. In the picture, there was the little girl and me. I was in the picture with the other girl. "Wait, sister? That's Rayna's sister. Her sister! She's alive!" He said with a giant smile. He put the picture back and flew back as fast as possible.


	7. he lied

**Ch 7**

The sun hade come up and I was outside with sandman making snowflakes around him while he would tell me something to sculpt out of ice.

Tooth, bunny and north were all inside in North's office. I was laughing with sandman when I heard jack yelling my name. I looked up as he landed and I said "hey what took you so long?"

"She's alive. Your sister's alive" He blurted out. I looked at him in shock and said "no, no I froze her" "no you dint. I saw her. She was holding a picture of you and her and called you sis. She's alive."

I looked at him and said "only she called me sis. She's alive? Lilly's alive?" I said with a giant smile and tears starting to form at my eyes. I looked down and started breathing heavily.

Jack smiled but soon he saw my fists clench and my breathing getting slower. He looked at me and saw ice starting to spread from where I was standing. The air started swirling around me and snow started getting in the mix. "Rayna!" Jack yelled as he knew that I was creating it.

"He lied to me" was the only thing that I could say and he saw that my eyes were full of furry and that furry was directed to pitch.

The air broke and I started walking towards the door. Jack knew what I was going to do and tried to stop me. I just threw a giant gush of air at him and sent him flying. I walked in and almost flew up to North's office.

I opened the door and said "north, were are your snow globes?" "Over there why?" And pointed to his desk. I took one and said "I've got something to do." I whispered 'pitch's castle ' and threw the snow globe on the ground.

I ran in and as the portal just closed, jack burst in. "Where's Rayna?!" Jack asked panicking. "She just took portal, why?" North said. "She just found out that her sister is alive."

"that's great" said tooth all happy, but the jack continued "ya, but also that pitch has been lying to her about this. I think she's gonna go and try to battle him." Everyone looked scared. North took another snow globe and went thru.


	8. facing Pitch

**Ch 8**

As the guardians were talking about this in North's office, I had gotten to pitch's castle. "PITCH!" I yelled.

I looked around while walking and yelled again "PITCH!" I heard a familiar voice answer "Rayna, hello. Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a couple of days." "Ya well I was locked in a cell." I almost growled.

I stared at him and asked "pitch, is Lilly alive?" He looked at me, put his hand on my shoulder and said "I've told you before, she froze solid after that you left" "You liar! She's alive you lying snake! Jack saw her just last night" I practically yelled

"Jack? So you've been with the guardians." His face almost turned sour as he said those words. "Ya, and It's the best thing that has happened to me in a long time!" Pitch turned to me and said "after that I feed you and gave you a place to stay, this is how grateful you are?!"

"Ya well staying in a black hole with a bunch of creepy shadows isn't the best place to stay and living with a liar isn't the best ether."

He cringed at me and said "I tried to take care of you."

"How could you take care of me?! You told me that I had destroyed the most important thing in the world to me! How could you do that!?"

"I had to get you to stay here, with me. I had to make sacrifices." He started at me coldly and then grinned and said "I knew you would leave if I told you the truth, so I made a little story that's all." I yelled and shot ice at him which he dodged. I sent another, and another while yelling at him.

The guardians had gone thru the portal and gotten to pitch's underground home. They looked and saw me yelling at pitch and shooting ice at him. "HOW COULD YOU YOU LYING SNAKE! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN NEVER TO TRUST YOU! YOU'RE ONLY A SHADOW IN THE DARKNESS! A SHADOW THAT NO ONE BELIEVES IN ANYMORE!" and as I said that, he got mad and thru a black shot at me.

I put up my arms and stopped it with ice. "You ungrateful brat. Don't forget that I know what your fear is" and at that, he turned into a shadow across the wall.

I tried to hit him again but it dint work. "Oh well this is fun. It looks like you brought your little friends along." I looked down and saw North, Sandman, Tooth, Bunny and Jack all standing on the bottom.

"What the hell are you guys doing here!?" I yelled down. "You dint really think we'd let you take him on alone did you?" North said. I looked down at them and smiled a bit, but my smile disappeared as I saw pitch's shadow go behind them.

I yelled "Look out!" And thru an ice ball at the shadow. They all turned around and saw that pitch was there. Soon, pitch's voice echoed thru the hallways, "how sweet, you think you can beat me with your little snow balls. Hahahahaha! Well, don't forget that I know all of your fears Rayna, and I can make every single one come true." As he said that, a spider came onto the bridge were I was.

I looked at it with giant eyes and couldn't move. "Rayna! Jump!" Jack yelled. I couldn't look away from the beast. It kept moving forward and I would move back. It was about to come near me when I saw Jack fly in front of me and freeze it. I saw the snake starting to fade away and Jack said "there's nothing to be afraid of, It's just an oversized lizard." And he smiled at me.

I looked at him, then the snake. I raised my hand and shot ice at the reptile and it vanished. Jack turned to me and said "you don't have to be scared anymore, were all here to help." I looked down at the other and then saw that black horses were going towards them.

The guardians killed most of them but more were coming. I looked at Jack and said "fly me down there." And he grabbed onto my waist and flew us down. As I got to the ground, I put my hand together and made a giant ray of snow and ice which shot right thru all the horses and they all because dust.

"Pitch! I'm not afraid of you anymore! So get your butt down here so I can kick it and leave!" I yelled. I heard a chuckles thru the room and pitch's voice once more "so you think you're not afraid anymore, do you? That sounds like a challenge. Let's see if you're really afraid of nothing." And at that, I saw a shape appear on the ground a few meters in front of us.

I got ready to strike but then I stopped at I saw who the shape was. It was my little sister. She was standing in front of me. "Lilly" I hushed. She smiled and then I saw her legs starting to go still.

She was freezing and then it went to her waist, then her shoulders. "Stop it..." I said. It went up to her neck and I said louder "stop it" it covered half of her face and I yelled "STOP IT!" and thru an ice ball at the shape and it turned into dust.

I had my head down and started breathing heavily. As I was breathing, I heard pitch say "you poor little child, you really think that you could stay fearless against me. You know I really never cared for you, I just kept you cause I thought I could get you to bait jack into siding with me, I guess it worked in some ways, too bad."

Jack looked at pitch with anger as he spoke of me as just an object. Pitch had walked up to me. He stood at my feet and said "I know you cared about that little brat of yours, but I couldn't have you run off to her, so I told you she died, it was a harmless little lie." As he said that, I shot up to him and put a Sharp piece of ice up to his throat.

I held it and said "what did you just call her?" He gave me a smug face and said "what she is, a brat." At that, the wind started swirling around us violently and snow started forming. "Oh shit" jack said.

I was glaring at pitch who started to feel scared. I had inched the ice closer to his neck. As the wind turned into almost a tornado of hail, pitch crumbled and yelled "ok! Ok, you win! I'm sorry, I should have told you about your sister."

At that, I put the ice down and the wind stopped. All the guardians looked at me. I thru pitch on the ground and turned and started walking, my hair bouncing from side to side as I walked. I had made the ice turn into snow and let it drop to the ground.

I was close to the guardians, who were smiling because of what I did but mostly because of what I didn't do. I looked at Jack who was smiling the most at me. "You know, those clothes look good on you" I heard pitch say, I stopped and started turning around. "But it needs a little black" and at that, he shot a dark arrow at me.

It hit me right in the stomach. I took a few steps back and saw pitch standing there laughing. I took all my strength, ran up to him and grabbed his arm with all of my might And froze him solid.

I turned around with a smile and said "I told you not to get on my bad side." With a smile, but as I finished speaking, I fell and went over the edge. "RAYNA!" I heard Jack yell.


	9. Black dust

**Ch 9**

As I was falling down, my eyes started closing and I felt arms wrap around me and I stopped falling and started going up. I heard the faint sound of wings and whispered "thanks tooth." And then she put me on the ground.

I had lost consciousness and had my eyes closed. As tooth set me down, everyone gathered around my body. They all looked and then bunny said "I don't see what's wrong with her. Maybe she just got a shock."

"It's not a shock. Look" and Jack pointed to a black spot that was spreading. "Quick, we need to get back to the house." North said and thru a snow globe on the ground. Jack picked me up and they went thru the portal.

North shoved all the yetis out of the way and so did everyone else as Jack dint even bother with stairs and flu up to my room. He kicked the door open and set me down on my bed.

As my hair had fallen out of my pony tail, it flowed around my head as my mouth was slightly open. He looked at me and soon everyone came in. As they came in, north started rushing around the room. "Where is it? Where is it?" He hushed under his breath.

He opened a drawer and thru everything on the ground. He shoved his hand in the back and found what he was looking for. "Here it is. Move, move. Out of way." He said and came next to me.

He was holding a little vile with blue liquid in it. "What is that?" Tooth asked as north took off the cap. "Medicine from man on moon." And he leaned down and put a few drops on my lips. Everyone watched and Jack saw as the drop slipped into my mouth.

Everyone looked and saw that the black spot stopped spreading as it was almost at my heart. It started getting smaller and smaller and then it was gone. Jack looked as there was just a little dent in my skin left.

His head jerked towards me as he heard faint breathing. My breaths started getting fuller and soon he heard me whisper "hot." He looked at me as I hushed it again.

"Hot, maybe she needs to get warm." Tooth said in a panic, but then jack heard me whisper "to... Hot." And he realized that I needed cold air. He pointed his staff towards the window and opened it, letting the cold air in.

As the air full of snow swirled around me, I gently opened my eyes. I saw Jack and gave him a weak smile. "Thanks frost bite." I took a deep breath and started to sit up. Jack was a bit startled but I said "don't worry, I'm ok." And I sat up.

I looked around and then I started laughing. Jack was confused and then I said "Aww, bunny. I'm sorry, It's probably a bit cold for you."

Everyone looked at bunny and saw that he was completely wrapped in the blankets that he brought, only his face showing. "Not one word." He grumbled.

Everyone started laughing and I said "well I think you look adorable." And I winked at him. He let out a small smile and I smiled back. It dint last very long because I felt sick.

I ran to the window and stuck my head over the edge and threw up. Everyone looked away but were shocked when they heard me yell "WHAT THE HELL!?" I turned around and said "I just threw up black dust"

They all ran to the window and saw the black dust floating away. "It must have been what was left of what pitch shot you with." I looked at it and shivered at the memory of the black arrow striking me.

Soon, I saw something hit the dust and it turned into snow. "Thanks jack" I turned around and saw everyone there and I went up and gave them each a hug, all but Jack. I bent down for sandman, I was almost got buried in North's coat, I snuck into the blankets around bunny and tooth hugged me tightly as I got to her and my fingers brushed her wings.

As they all smiled and then tooth said "well, I'm super glad that you're ok. I would love to stay but I think I should be getting back to the tooth palace, I have been gone for a bit and It's getting pretty busy." "Ya, I should get back too" said bunny and sandman said it with images.

I smiled and said "well, thank you all so much for helping me out there today, I couldn't have done it without you. And I'll see you guys again soon "and I smiled. They all gave me one last hug and went off. North's voice boomed in the room "Well I better go check on the elves, make sure they dint tie themselves to the rocket, again." And he left the room and closed the door.

I turned around to jack and saw that he was leaning on his staff. I went up to him and gave him a big hug. He was surprised but soon I felt his arms wrap around me. I nuzzled my head in his chest and felt warmth radiating from him.

"You're warm for an ice guy." "So are you." He whispered back. I laughed a bit and said "thank you for not giving up on me." And I pulled back. I sat on the bed. Jack saw my blue dress on the ground and said "so why the blue dress?"

I looked at it and said "oh, well I love blue and my sister drew me in a dress Like that when I told her about my powers, she said that I could be like an ice princess in it. I always had the picture with me and when I found pitch, he found me a dress sort of like that and I just did the modification." I looked down and said "I guess he never really did care."

Jack looked at me and said "I'm sorry, I guess he just wanted to get things his way." "He just wanted to use me as bait for you. But why me?" I looked up at Jack. He looked at me and said "probably because he knew that I would fall for you." And he smiled at me and I smiled back. "C'mon" and he put his hand out towards me.

I took it, a little confused." I wanna show you something." "What?" "You'll see. But first you need to put this on" and he handed me the dress.


	10. reunited

**Ch 10**

I changed quickly as Jack was turned around and I said "ok, you can look now" he turned around and I looked just like the first time that he saw me."Ready?" He asked and I shook my head.

He snaked his arm around my waist and we flew out of the window. I held on to him as my dress flew in the air. Soon we stopped next to a window. I looked in and saw a room. I looked and saw the name on the door 'Lilly'

I looked at Jack and he nodded his head. I opened the window slightly and I climbed in. I stepped in as Jack sat on the edge of the window. I stepped in and looked around. I saw the picture frame and took it in my hands and saw the picture.

Soon, I heard a voice behind me say "who are you?" I put the picture frame down and turned around. I found Lilly standing there with her arms full of books. She looked at me with giant eyes and managed to say my name.

I nodded, and she dropped her books and we ran and hugged each other tightly and both started crying. "I thought you were dead" Lilly said, "I thought you were." I said back.

As we finally pulled away, I looked at her and said "but I froze you." She smiled and said "no you dint. When I came in I was fine, only my clothes froze. The only thing you did to me was give me a nasty cold for two weeks." And I hugged her again. "Rayna, who's the guy sitting on my window?" I let go and turned to find her staring at Jack.

"Oh, Lilly, meet jack frost" "Jack frost?" Jack got up and said "that's me." "Jack helped me find you." I said. Jack was shocked when he saw Lilly giving him a hug. He looked down at her and she said with tears on her eyes "thank you for bringing back my sister." Jack smiled and hugged her back.

As Lilly let go, she finally noticed what I was wearing. "My dress!" She said in amazement. "Ya, I made it. So is it was you pictured?" I asked. "It's even better then what I imagined." And I smiled. I looked at her and said "so where's mom and dad?" "They moved to Florida, I'm staying with Rebecca" "Florida? Since when?" I asked shocked.

"They moved last year, they found the cold a bit too much." I laughed and said "well I guess that's a good reason to leave from here." And we both laughed. "So are you staying?" She held my hands and asked.

I looked at her and then at Jack. "No, but I will be back, I'm not leaving forever but I think that I should stay with the guardians for a bit, if that's ok with them" and as I said that, a portal opened and north said "of course it is!" All jolly.

"North!? Where you eves dropping?" And he said "no..." Unconvincing. Lilly looked at him and said "Santa? My sister is staying with you?" And he nodded. "So I'm gonna be staying with them but I will see you again." she looked at me and understood. "Well promise to come and visit"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." And I hugged her one last time. North went back in his portal but Jack and I flew away. Lilly waved from her window as we left. I sent her a snowflake which she caught with her tongue, just like we used to do when we were kids.


	11. Took you long enough

The guardians were all at North's house. They had just finished battling Pitch and they were all exhausted. As they were served some warm drinks by yetis, everyone started chatting.

Later, tooth fairy had gone to her room with her little fairies, bunny down into one of his holes and north off to his warm bed. Jack was about to go up to his room when he saw sandman going off to spread dreams to the children. As he hopped out the window, Jack followed him. As he got to a town, Jack landed on a power line and watched the golden streams of dreams floating in the air and into the windows.

He loved watching the streams dance around, it was such a magical show to see. As Sandman was done in that town, he turned around and left in his cloud. Jack was about to leave when he heard a cry. He gently flew over to the window and found a girl that looked a couple of years younger than him crying.

He watched thru the window as the little girl blubbered into her pillow. He had seen a stream go into her window and saw that it was about a snowball fight, he dint understand why she had started crying.

She took a picture and held it tight to her chest and whispered thru sobs ''I miss you so much, why did you have to go?'' She opened her draw, put the picture in and closed it. She crawled back into bed and was so tired from her crying that she fell asleep.

Jack gently opened the window and stepped inside, making sure not to wake the little girl. He went over to her desk, opened the draw and picked up the picture frame. As he held the delicate picture, he saw that it was the girl and another little girl that looked just a couple of years older than her. They were both smiling and it looked like they were having fun. Jack looked down at the little girl and sighed.

He closed the drawer and set the picture on her desk, were he thought it should be. He flew back out and saw that it was almost morning. He flew back to North's house and as he came in the window, he found the guardians awake and around the table.

''Where have you been all night?'' North asked with his heavy Russian accent. ''I... I got distracted that's all.'' Jack answered. ''By what?'' tooth asked a little worried. They all knew that Jack loved to go around and see what's going on, but by the look on his face they all knew that it wasn't a pleasant distraction.

Jack sighed deeply and said ''A little girl was crying.'' As he spoke those words, all the guardians were listening carefully to what he was saying. ''She woke up and started crying. When I went to check it out, she was crying and held a picture frame and was saying that she missed someone. She fell back asleep so I took a look at the picture, it was of her and another girl.'' The group looked sad. He started heading down to his room and said ''who knows, maybe it was just her friend who moved away, it happens a lot.'' and at that he went into the hallway.

Soon, he was woken up by a little humming bird buzzing in his ear. Jack grunted and sat up while rubbing his eyes. ''What is it?'' he asked sleepily. The humming bird told him to follow her.

He got up and followed her to the globe room. ''What is it?'' he asked with a hint of annoyance. ''We have a situation'' he heard the Australian voice from behind him. He turned to find bunny with sandman who wrote in the air the word 'pitch'.

''I thought we had taken care of pitch?'' ''Apparently he wasn't alone. My fairies found someone else in his castle.'' spoke the tooth fairy, ''we need to go see who it is and make sure that they won't try anything like Pitch did''.

After saying that, North thru a snow globe on the ground and created a portal. They all jumped in and soon landed on the cold dark floor inside Pitch's castle. They looked around started walking slowly, making sure that they won't get a surprise attack.

Bunny took a step and made a pebble fall off the ledge and make a small sound that resonated in the hall. They all looked at Bunny who whispered ''Sorry mates.'' ''Pitch? Is that you?'' they heard a voice say from a hallway just above a flight of stairs. They all stayed still as they heard the voice. They looked at each other, the tooth fairy whispered ''that sounds like a...'' before she could finish her sentence, Jack said ''a girl.''

They looked at him and saw that he was looking straight ahead. They found where he was looking at and saw a form appear on the top of the stairs.

At the top was standing a young girl with long brown hair which was let loose and ended half way down her back. She was wearing a long blue dress which covered her arms but not her shoulders.

As she saw them, she gasped and ran back into the hallway. ''Don't let her get away!'' yelled North and at that they were all running. Bunny had run ahead and found a door at the end. He was about to knock it down when one of the tooth fairy's little fairies went in front of him to stop him.

''What do you mean I have to knock?'' He replied frustrated. ''She's right, we don't know if she will attack or not so we need to be friendly at first.'' said tooth flying up to the door. She stood on the ground and knocked three times on the wooden door.

''Honey, can you let us in, we won't hurt you.'' she spoke with a soft, gentle voice. ''Go away. '' She heard from the other side of the door. ''please, were here to help'' ''You can't help, leave" I ordered from the other side of the door. Tooth was about to say something else but bunny got frustrated and knocked down the door.

Jack was in the back of the group when the others were piling in the room. He saw frost get to the side of the door and said "What the heck?" he knew he dint do that since he dint touch the room or sent frost.

He stepped into the room and saw me standing on the edge of the room with my arms extended out while the guardians stood a few paces away but surrounded me. He saw Bunny throw a Boomerang which I froze in the air.

As I did that, Jack stood in shock. One of the little birds went flying to me but I trapped her in a hollow ice ball. Sandy sent some sleeping dust but I sent it away with a gush of air. As I looked back and forth to them, my hair balanced and as I looked up at Jack, my brown locks covered one of my eyes.

Soon, I heard a swift swinging sound and I looked just in time to dodge one of Bunny's boomerangs. As I did that, Jack saw that this was his chance. He touched his staff to the ground and froze my feet to the floor.

As I looked down and tried to move them, I looked up at jack and almost growled at him. I had my teeth clenched and my eyes were glaring at him. As I couldn't move, North went behind me and picked me up. As the ice came off of my feet, I was kicking and shooting ice everywhere. The others dodged it as north stuffed me in a bag.

He closed it and said "Well that wasn't so bad" and as he said that, he opened another portal and they all jumped in while North was carrying the bag over his shoulder. As they came back to the house, North said "Better put her downstairs" and started walking away with a squirming bag over his shoulder.

The others watched as he walked away with the bag. Jack saw that a bit of the bag was frozen while it got further and further away. Bunny came up to him, put his hand on his shoulder and said "I guess you got a new friend".

**Ch. 2**

Later that day, all the guardians came down to the cell that I was in. As they arrived, they found that the bars had melting snow on them and the same for the window. They looked in and saw that my hands were covered by metal cuffs and were chained to the ground.

I was sitting on the bed with my head down. As they came to the cell, they looked at me and north spoke "Who are you my dear" but I dint answer. "Why were you with Pitch?" still no answer.

He was about to ask another question when they heard the rapid flap of wings and the tooth fairy appeared down the stairs and flew over to them. "North, do you have another heater? The other one dint work"

She was holding the ball of ice with her little fairy inside. "Yes, it's next to the kitchen behind the door." Before she could fly away they heard another voice say "That won't work".

Since they dint recognize the voice as one of the guardians' they knew it was the girls. They looked at me and saw that I had straightened up and looked directly at the ice ball.

"Heaters won't work." "And why not?" asked Jack. I looked at him and said "Its special ice, only I can melt it." I turned my gaze to North, lifted my chains and said "But I need my hands" as soon as I spoke, bunny yelled "Don't do it. She's a tricky little shela. She'll pull another skeam."

I looked at him and said "it's your choice." North looked at me and then tooth with the ball and made his decision. He took out his keys and went into the cell. I lifted my hands up and he looked at me before unlocking them and said "No tricks" and unlocked my hands.

I slid them off and rubbed my wrists. I got up and looked over to the guardians and walked towards them. As I got close to them, I started extending my arm. As my hand got closer to them, Bunny came right in front of me and put his machete towards me.

I looked at him and dint say anything, I just turned my hand so my palm was upwards and I looked at tooth. She understood and put the cold sphere in my hand. I put my other hand around it and looked down at it. As Jack was looking at what I was doing, he put his hand on bunny's arm and lowered it.

I looked at the ball and saw the little fidgeting bird inside. "Shhh." I said gently. Jack was watching my every move. I opened my mouth and exhaled on the ball. He waited for me to do something else but I dint and soon he understood why.

A few seconds after that my breath had made contact with the ball, it started gently melting. As it had completely melted the little creature was in my hand. I looked at her and she stood up and started flying. I put my hand down and she said something to me and I gave her a little smile.

She flew back to tooth who gave her a giant hug. As she hugged her, she looked surprised. She looked up at me and said "she's warm" I nodded and said "its special ice" and I turned back and walked towards the bed.

North was about to pick up the cuffs when I said "May I please leave them off? I promise I won't freeze anything and I can't run away since I have nowhere to go." "So be it" and he dropped the cuffs on the floor.

He turned around and walked to the others. "You're gonna leave her hands free? Don't you know what she did?!" Bunny said. "Yes, she could have killed the tooth fairy's friend but instead she just kept her encased but also warm. If she can do that when she's fighting, she won't hurt anyone."

North, tooth and sandy walked out. Bunny glared at me sitting on the bed. I looked up at him and said "I know you don't trust me, but that doesn't mean that I'm not trust-worthy." and at that, I looked back at the small window at the edge of my room. Bunny huffed and went out of the room.

It was quiet and without turning my head, I said "I know your still there." "Why did you do that?" Jack stood up and came next to the bars. "Do what?" I finally looked at him and he said "Attack us?" "Was I not supposed to? I dint know who you were and I felt threatened so I did what I could to defend myself."

At that, Jack left. He went back up and found all the guardians standing in the globe room. He found Bunny arguing with North. "What do you mean you trust her?!" "She dint hurt us, she helped melt the ice and kept are little friend safe. I trust her." "Well I don't. She attacked us."

But as he said that, Jack spoke "No she dint." they all looked at him and he continued, "She dint attack us, she told me that she was just protecting herself. Plus she dint attack us, she just did things to tier us out."

North grinned and crossed his arms and said "I like her" "Well I don't" Bunny grumbled, "You'll warm up to her. Now, we must try and figure out where this young lady came from." And the guardians all spread out and tried to find information about their little visitor.

Later that night, North came down and was bringing me food. As he was coming up to my cell, he saw that I had a metal plate and was drawing something on it with ice. As he came closer, he said "what are you drawing?" It scared me a bit and I swiped my hand over the plate and it got completely covered in ice, erasing anything that was drawn on it before.

He looked at me and said "I brought you some food" I looked at the plate with my super on it. As I got up and took it, I saw that it looked very delicious. I took the tray and said "thank you." As I sat back down on my bed, I looked at it and said "this looks better then what I thought you would feed me." "Oh? Well we don't give bad food here, It's bad for the stomach." He said with his heavy Russian accent.

"Ya, I guess you're right." And I let out a little smile. He smiled and said "so how did you get that metal plate?" As I was biting into a piece of chicken, I pointed to the chains with my foot.

He looked at them and saw that one cuff was missing. "So you flattened the cuff? Just to draw?" He asked curious, "pretty much. Well I had to do something down here. I dint want to freeze the floor cause it might get slippery so I took the metal." And I took another bite.

I heard him chuckle a bit and said "well, I hope you enjoy your supper, someone will be down later to check on you." Before North could leave, I asked "why are you being so nice to me?" He stopped and said "what do you mean?" "Why are you all being nice to me, I'm nothing but a monster." I said with my head down. North smiled and said "I don't see any monsters here." And left.

That night, everyone went to go to sleep. It was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep. I had opened my cell and walked out. I walked up to the main floor and started looking around.

I found a giant opening with a big glass roof. I stood in the middle of it and looked up to the moon who was shining at full strength. I turned in a circle and around me flew gentle snowflakes and swirled around.

As I did that, I was smiling. Soon, I felt someone watching me. I stopped and looked to find Sandman watching me. I looked at him and saw that he gave me a warming smile. I smiled back and he did the image of a snow flake with his dust.

I put up my hand and created snowflakes. I sent them swirling around him and he smiled widely. I made the swirl stop as I saw that the morning was approaching. I put one finger up to my lips and sandy understood not to tell anyone. I walked back to my cell and closed the door. I went under the covers and snuggled up and fell asleep.

**Ch 3**

When it was morning, Jack was the one who came down to check on me. As he came in, he saw me sleeping on the bed with the gray cover up to my shoulder.

He hesitated but unlocked the door and walked in. He bent down next to me and saw my eyes closed and my brown hair almost covering one side of my face. He came and gently brushed it behind my ear.

As he pulled his hand away, my blue eyes fluttered open and saw him there. I looked at him and then sat up. He stood up and cleared his throat and said "if you want, you've been invited to eat breakfast with us in the main hall." I nodded and said "will you take me?" It was jack's turn to nod.

I stood up and followed him, still in my blue dress.

As we walked down to the main hall, I looked around at all the little things and was almost amazed. As we got to the main hall, I stopped in front of the table. All the guardians were sitting at the table.

North was at the end of the table, Sandy, tooth and bunny were at one side and jack was on the other side with an empty seat next to him.

I stood there and looked at all the guardians and then north said with his deep voice "Welcome! Have a seat." I walked over to the seat next to Jack and sat down. I dint say anything and then the plates arrived.

I looked at the yetis and said thank you as one placed a plate in front of me. Everyone started eating and I ate slowly.

After a couple of minutes of the guardians talking between themselves, I heard a question directed to me. "So my dear. What is your name? "I looked at him and said "my name is Rayna." "So Rayna, how long have you had this power?"

I thought and said "a couple of months, maybe a year or two." They all looked surprises. "You've only had your power for that short of a time?" Asked tooth.

I looked at her and nodded. "How did you get your power?" Asked Sandy with signs. "One night, it was freezing in my room and the window burst open and let in cold air. I went to close it but I fell out of the window and into the cold. I had stayed there all night and the next thing I knew, I had powers when I woke up."

Bunny looked at me and said "how come you don't have white hair like frosty over there?" I could tell he still dint trust me but at least he talked to me.

I looked over at Jack who was also interested in knowing. I looked at his hair and said "I don't know. It never occurred to me that my hair would turn white." And I turned back and looked at bunny and said "I guess my hair just dint want to change colour." And I heard a small laugh from the others.

As we kept eating, North asked another question "so, how did you end up staying with pitch?" I swallowed hard and said "he found me after that I ran away." "Why did you run away?" I heard the tooth fairy's voice ask.

I looked down at my plate and said with a sadder voice "I was playing with my sister a couple of days after that I had gotten my powers. I still dint know all of them, I just thought that I could only make snowflakes. So we were playing and then when I tripped, the ground froze and my sister was standing there and the ice went right to her. I saw that the ice was going up her boots.

As I ran to her and took her hand, ice started forming on her arm to. I saw it spread all over her body. I screamed and my parents came and took her inside, almost completely frozen. I knew that I was the one who did that to my little sister so I ran away. Pitch found me when I was hiding under a tree one night and told me that I could go with him. When I asked him to see if my sister was ok, he told me that she had frozen solid."

I choked on the last word and everything went silent. I pulled back my chair and said "thank you for breakfast" and walked down the hallway back to the cells, not daring to look any of them in the eyes.

The guardians all looked at each other and they all had a mix of sadness and shock in their eyes. Bunny was the first to speak "I knew she couldn't be trusted, she froze her own sister." But as he said that, the tooth fairy hit him upside the head. "Ow!"

"Can't you tell that she is crushed? She wanted to protect her sister, not hurt her." And at that, the rooms went silent again.

Tooth got up and said "I'll go check on her" and flew away. "She's right. Last night she called herself a monster. You don't call yourself that unless you believe it. She's hurt. Jack, what is it?" He said while seeing Jack staring at the edge if the table and then the floor. "It's... Nothing."

And he got up and walked away. On the edge of the table where I had put my hands to pull away and on the ground were I walked away, it was covered in a thin layer of ice.

Jack walked downstairs to the cell and stopped as he heard tooth's voice speaking to me. "Don't worry, its ok. I'm sure your sister knows that you love her, It's was an accident." "But It's my fault. It's my fault that she's dead. She thought it was a game, she thought that the ice was just a trick." And I choked up in my last words.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." The tooth fairy said. At that, jack stepped out and said "tooth's right. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself." And as tooth saw Jack, she said "I'm gonna go get you something warm to drink ok." And she flew away.

I was still slouched over but I had whipped away any tears leaking from my eyes and took deep breaths. Jack came over to my bed and sat down next to me. "You know it could have happened to anyone. It was an accident, don't break your head over it. Hey at least she had fun with you before..." He paused but I finished his sentence and said "before I froze her."

And that was the last straw, I had put my hands over my eyes, bent down on my knees and cried my eyes out. Jack wrapped his arms around me and tried to tell me it was ok, but it dint help.

Soon, frost started spreading from where I was. Jack got up and kneeled in front of me. "Hey. Hey, It's ok. I'm here, I'm here. Don't worry, you're not alone." As he said that, I lifted my head and looked at him.

He gave me a little smile and I smiled back and laughed a bit. I sat up straight and whipped the tears away with the back of my hands. "Oh my gosh, I'm such a mess. Sorry about that" and I whipped the tears away.

"Don't worry about It" and as I took a deep breath, I heard north come down the stairs. "Rayna, if you would like it better than staying down here, you can have a room upstairs." I looked up at him and said "I'd like that very much."

**Ch 4**

I followed him upstairs, with Jack behind me, and walked up to where the other rooms were. He brought me to a giant door and I opened it. I found a big bed with red covers on it, a giant window and a closet. I smiled and twirled in the room as it was giant.

"Wow! This is great." "There are some extra clothes in the closet if you wish to change." I smiled and said "thank you." Almost in a whisper and smiled widely and snowflakes started forming around my fingers.

Jack leaned on the door frame and said "try not to freeze the place." In a joking matter. I looked down at my hands and saw the snow flakes and stopped them from leaking out and said "sorry."

North left the room and jack was the only one left in there with me. "So, what do you plan on doing?" Jack asked. "I don't know. I don't really have a plan, I never have. I kind of just wing it if I have to. What about you? Mister guardian. What are you gonna do?" I asked while sitting on my bed.

"I don't know. Maybe go around, freeze some stuff." "No kidding. I heard bunny's rant about how much you freeze everything." And at that I snickered a bit. "Ya, bunny doesn't really like my frost too much." Jack said and we laughed a bit. "So is that why he doesn't like me?" I asked Jack while lying down on my bed.

I heard him say "don't worry about bunny, he'll come around" and after that he said that, I saw him floating over top of me. I smiled and said "how do you do that?" He smiled and said " it just the wind that carries me, It's pretty easy." And as he said that, he made little snowflakes go down towards me.

I smiled and said "you'll have to teach me some day. Now get out frost bite." Jack looked at me confused and I said "I have to change." "I can help you." He said with a devilish smile. "Nice try" and I put my hand up and blew a cold breeze at him which made him get out of the door.

I got up and closed it. Jack let out a small laugh in the hallway then he saw bunny leaning against the door and said "frost bite, I'll have to remember that one. Be careful mate, she smells like trouble." And he walked away.

Jack's smile disappeared as he heard what bunny said and flew to North who was talking to a yeti. "North, can I ask you something?" "What is it jack?" He turned to him. Jack was leaning on his stick and said "do you really think that Rayna could be trouble? I mean, could bunny be right?"

North laughed and said "no, I don't think she is trouble. She has big heart, don't listen to that rabbit, he is just mad that there's two of you now." And he winked at him.

"I guess you're right." As he said that, they heard me say "so, is there anything I can help with around here?" They both turned to me and I was changed.

I had almost skin tight black pants on and brown boots that laced up half way up my shin, a red shirt that went down to my hips and had long sleeves but dint cover my shoulders, I had a thick belt around my waist and my hair was tied up in a high pony tail but I had my bangs which were left out and brushed off to the side covering my forehead.

I turned and said "what do you think?" Jack was about to say something but north bursted out the words "you look magnificent!" Before he had a chance to say anything and closed his mouth. "But I thought that shirt had a fur collar"

I smiled and said "ya I made a few modifications to the outfit, but don't worry, I dint throw it away." And I looked up and said "so this is the work shop. It's amazing" "come, I'll show you the work shop."

And he started showing me and Jack around. As I saw the yetis working on the toys, I asked Jack "I thought the elves made the toys" "me to, but there not very smart." And he pointed to an elf who was playing around with Christmas lights and shocked himself.

I laughed as I saw that and jack smiled too. "It's great to hear you laugh darling" I heard north say. I smiled and said "ya, It's been a long time." And he stopped and said "well that's all there is."

He walked over to a yeti and said "what did I tell you about painting them blue. I want them red." And as he said that, I saw the yeti grunt in frustration and then I saw all the blue toys on the desk.

I giggled and walked over to the table. "Here, let me help" I said to the fuzzy creature and sat down next to him and took a paint brush.

The yeti looked at me and said something and I smiled. I started painting the blue toys red. Jack looked at me as I was painting and smiling. North saw Jack and nudged him and grinned, "what?"

North crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "I was just... looking at the toys, that's it." And jack flew away.

North chuckled and went back to working. After about an hour, I had finished helping around the shop. I had painted, built, dried, and brushed. I had helped out everywhere. When I went to go wash my hands, I saw Jack there talking with Sandy.

"Hey." They turned around and jack said hi while Sandy waved. "So how was working with the fur balls?" "It was fun, but I got paint all over my hands. Hey you wanna go outside after that I wash this off?" I asked. "Sure." Jack said.

I smiled and went to wash my hands. Sandy nudged Jack and drew a picture of a heart over his head. "Knock it off." And I came out and laughed as I saw the two. "C'mon." I said to jack and he flew over to me.

**Ch.5**

I opened up the doors and stepped out into the snow. I took in a deep breath of the cold air and sighed. I looked back and saw that Jack wasn't there. "Jack?" "Up here" and I looked up and saw him flying around. As he was flying, a snow ball hit him and he fell to the ground.

He looked up and saw me laughing. "Oh so you wanna play huh?" And I looked at him and he threw a snow ball at me. We started a giant snow ball fight and we both ended up on the ground laughing.

He flew over and lied down next to me in the snow. I put my fingers up and let little snowflakes dance into the air. "Wow. I never knew how beautiful snowflakes can be." "I guess you just have to look." Jack looked at my fingers and put up his hand.

I looked at his hand and he started making snowflakes appear around his fingers. I put my hand down and watching his fingers move around while snowflakes danced in the air. "How long have you been like this? I mean. How long have you know that you could do this?"

"Ummm, about 300 years." I turned to him and said "300 years! You're over 300 years old?" He looked at me and said "ya."

"But you look three same age as me"

"And what age is that?"

"I don't know, 17, 18. What do you not age or something?"

He nodded and I said "well at least you don't look old and wrinkly." And I laughed a bit.

I looked up at the snowflakes flowing from his slim fingers, "how come you guys never found me?" Jack looked at me but dint say anything. His hands fell down to his side and I just stared at the snowflakes falling down.

"I believed in you guys, but I never found you. I was wondering for something that I wasn't even sure existed. I thought I was all alone." "Well you're not alone anymore, you never were. I guess we just never were at the right place at the right time." And he smiled at me. I smiled and got up.

Once I got up, jack stood up to. I looked at him and he flew up in the air. I watched as he just flew around me and landed back down. I put my hand forward and said "let's see if you can fly this wind." And I sent a gush of air to him.

The air went under his sweater and pulled it up, showing his abdomens. I saw him trying to put down his sweater so I stopped the air and started laughing a bit. He pulled down his sweater and without me noticing, he blushed a bright red but turned back to his pale colour before I could see it.

He threw a snowball at me so I took one and thru it back at him. As the snowball went towards him, he dodged and the ball kept going. North had opened the door to tell us something so the snowball went inside and it hit bunny right in the back of the head.

I laughed a bit as he turned around angry and stormed over to us. "Sorry about that, I dint mean to..." But before I could finish, bunny was right in front of me. "Oh well I'm sure you never mean it. What did I say, nothing but trouble."

"Hey calm down, it was just a snow ball. It was an accident" "well now It's a snowball what about tomorrow?! When will it be till you do some real damage?!" I looked at him and tooth said "bunny, stop." "She says it was an accident, what if one day she injures us and says it was just an accident."

"Bunny, that's enough" tooth said again. "I'm sure it was an accident with her sister but look at what happened" as he turned around to look at me, he felt pain rush thru his cheek. Bunny looked at me shocked and tooth gasped in shock and the other guardians stood with shock all over their faces while everyone in the shop had stopped working and were looking at the event below.

I had just slapped Bunnymund across the face. I glared right at bunny and he said "did you just..." "Listen carefully you overgrown rat. I love my sister and what happened killed me ok! I don't need people to remind me because I get reminded every time that I open my hand and snow comes out, and I don't need a lecture about it! Especially not from an over side hamster like you." I almost yelled. I went right up to him and said "I know you don't like me, but next time you say something bad about my sister, I'll freeze you into the next millennium." And at that, I pushed by him and stormed off into my room and slammed the door.

Everyone looked at each other, all shocked and then bunny said "woe." "Why did you have to say that?! You know she dint mean it and it was hurting her so much." Yelled tooth. "I dint know she was gonna get mad like that" "she's not just mad."

Everyone looked at Jack after that he said that. "Look at the floor. That's black ice." Everyone saw the strip of black ice on the floor leading up to my room. "You only make black ice when you're about to blow up." He looked up at bunny and said "she's not just mad, she's torn apart."

At that, everyone looked at bunny who was looking down in shame. "I'll go say I'm sorry." Bunny said and was about to take a step but north stopped him. "I don't think It's a good idea to go and see her right now, she's still upset with you. You will apologize later when she won't rip off your head. Jack, go check on Rayna." He nodded and flew up.

The other guardians all went there ways and bunny tried to keep his head up high. Jack knocked on my door and all he heard was "go away. I don't want to talk to anyone right now." He opened the door and came in.

I was standing in front of my window and he said "Rayna, It's Jack. Are you ok?" I grunted and hissed "what do you think." He walked over to me and stood in front of me but I turned my head, refusing to look at him.

"C'mon, don't be mad at me. I'm your buddy." And at that he made a little snow flake go in front of me and dance around. I caught it on the palm of my hand and watched it melt. "Why dint it happen like that? Why dint the ice melt?" And I closed my fist and the water dripped down my fingers.

"He's right. What if I do hurt you guys? I would never live with myself, if this is what you call living anyway." I looked at Jack and are blue eyes locked. He put his hand on the side of my face and brushed away a stray hair and said "you could never hurt us." and he gave me a smile which made me smile back.

I took a deep breath and said "ok, I'm gonna go talk to bunny." And I walked over to the door and said "thanks Jack." And left.

I went downstairs and found bunny. He fidgeted a bit when he saw me but I said "don't worry, I won't explode. I wanted to say that I'm sorry." "No, I'm sorry. I knew that you loved your sister, I should have never said that."

I looked at him and said "I know you dint like me because I was staying with pitch, It's easy to see." Bunny looked at the other guardians and saw that they all nodded in agreement. "But just because I was with pitch doesn't mean that I agreed with what he did. I hated what he was doing, but I wouldn't stop him. Just because I was there, it doesn't mean that I've turned bad, it just means that my eyes were opened to what was bad and what was good. So can you do me a favor?"

I looked up at bunny. "What is it?" "Don't hate me anymore." I said while smiling. Bunny looked at me. Smiled and said "ok mate." And I smiled and gave him a hug which shocked him at first but he hugged back. I heard everyone cheering in the back, all happy cause I fixed things with bunny.

**Ch 6**

Sandy came up to me and asked if I would like to go see him give out the dreams tonight. "I'd love to, apparently It's a great show." "I'll take you." I heard jack say behind me. I turned, smirked and agreed.

We went outside and as Sandman flew off on his cloud, jack put his arm around my waist and flew off. When I got off the ground, I clung onto him but then I saw that I wasn't falling. I looked down as we were flying and found it amazing.

As we got to the last town, I watched as sandman gave out the dreams. I touched one stream and saw that it was fish swimming around. I giggled as they came around me. While I was looking at the streams, jack was looking at me. He saw the gold reflect in my eyes as I had a big smile upon my lips.

Soon, Sandy finished his dreams and came sown to us. "That was amazing." I exclaimed to Sandy. He asked if we were ready to go with sighs. "Ya, I'm ready. Jack?" "I think I'm gonna stay back a bit, I'll meet you guys back at the north pole." He said. "Ok, see ya later."

I got on the cloud wit sandy and we flew away.

Jack waited till we were gone till he flew over to a window. He looked in and saw the same girl that he saw a couple of nights ago crying again. She was doing the same thing. She held the picture close to her and cried. "I wish you would have never left. I love you so much."

Jack was about to leave when he heard something that made him stop dead in his tracks. "I wish you never left Rayna, I miss you so much." Jack looked back in the window, listening to everything very attentively.

He was shocked when the little girl climbed into bed and said "I love you sis." And fell asleep with tears staining her cheeks.

Jack went in as she was asleep and took the picture and look at it. He dint believe his eyes. In the picture, there was the little girl and me. I was in the picture with the other girl. "Wait, sister? That's Rayna's sister. Her sister! She's alive!" He said with a giant smile. He put the picture back and flew back as fast as possible.

**Ch 7**

The sun hade come up and I was outside with sandman making snowflakes around him while he would tell me something to sculpt out of ice.

Tooth, bunny and north were all inside in North's office. I was laughing with sandman when I heard jack yelling my name. I looked up as he landed and I said "hey what took you so long?"

"She's alive. Your sister's alive" He blurted out. I looked at him in shock and said "no, no I froze her" "no you dint. I saw her. She was holding a picture of you and her and called you sis. She's alive."

I looked at him and said "only she called me sis. She's alive? Lilly's alive?" I said with a giant smile and tears starting to form at my eyes. I looked down and started breathing heavily.

Jack smiled but soon he saw my fists clench and my breathing getting slower. He looked at me and saw ice starting to spread from where I was standing. The air started swirling around me and snow started getting in the mix. "Rayna!" Jack yelled as he knew that I was creating it.

"He lied to me" was the only thing that I could say and he saw that my eyes were full of furry and that furry was directed to pitch.

The air broke and I started walking towards the door. Jack knew what I was going to do and tried to stop me. I just threw a giant gush of air at him and sent him flying. I walked in and almost flew up to North's office.

I opened the door and said "north, were are your snow globes?" "Over there why?" And pointed to his desk. I took one and said "I've got something to do." I whispered 'pitch's castle ' and threw the snow globe on the ground.

I ran in and as the portal just closed, jack burst in. "Where's Rayna?!" Jack asked panicking. "She just took portal, why?" North said. "She just found out that her sister is alive."

"that's great" said tooth all happy, but the jack continued "ya, but also that pitch has been lying to her about this. I think she's gonna go and try to battle him." Everyone looked scared. North took another snow globe and went thru.

**Ch 8**

As the guardians were talking about this in North's office, I had gotten to pitch's castle. "PITCH!" I yelled.

I looked around while walking and yelled again "PITCH!" I heard a familiar voice answer "Rayna, hello. Where have you been? I haven't seen you in a couple of days." "Ya well I was locked in a cell." I almost growled.

I stared at him and asked "pitch, is Lilly alive?" He looked at me, put his hand on my shoulder and said "I've told you before, she froze solid after that you left" "You liar! She's alive you lying snake! Jack saw her just last night" I practically yelled

"Jack? So you've been with the guardians." His face almost turned sour as he said those words. "Ya, and It's the best thing that has happened to me in a long time!" Pitch turned to me and said "after that I feed you and gave you a place to stay, this is how grateful you are?!"

"Ya well staying in a black hole with a bunch of creepy shadows isn't the best place to stay and living with a liar isn't the best ether."

He cringed at me and said "I tried to take care of you."

"How could you take care of me?! You told me that I had destroyed the most important thing in the world to me! How could you do that!?"

"I had to get you to stay here, with me. I had to make sacrifices." He started at me coldly and then grinned and said "I knew you would leave if I told you the truth, so I made a little story that's all." I yelled and shot ice at him which he dodged. I sent another, and another while yelling at him.

The guardians had gone thru the portal and gotten to pitch's underground home. They looked and saw me yelling at pitch and shooting ice at him. "HOW COULD YOU YOU LYING SNAKE! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN NEVER TO TRUST YOU! YOU'RE ONLY A SHADOW IN THE DARKNESS! A SHADOW THAT NO ONE BELIEVES IN ANYMORE!" and as I said that, he got mad and thru a black shot at me.

I put up my arms and stopped it with ice. "You ungrateful brat. Don't forget that I know what your fear is" and at that, he turned into a shadow across the wall.

I tried to hit him again but it dint work. "Oh well this is fun. It looks like you brought your little friends along." I looked down and saw North, Sandman, Tooth, Bunny and Jack all standing on the bottom.

"What the hell are you guys doing here!?" I yelled down. "You dint really think we'd let you take him on alone did you?" North said. I looked down at them and smiled a bit, but my smile disappeared as I saw pitch's shadow go behind them.

I yelled "Look out!" And thru an ice ball at the shadow. They all turned around and saw that pitch was there. Soon, pitch's voice echoed thru the hallways, "how sweet, you think you can beat me with your little snow balls. Hahahahaha! Well, don't forget that I know all of your fears Rayna, and I can make every single one come true." As he said that, a spider came onto the bridge were I was.

I looked at it with giant eyes and couldn't move. "Rayna! Jump!" Jack yelled. I couldn't look away from the beast. It kept moving forward and I would move back. It was about to come near me when I saw Jack fly in front of me and freeze it. I saw the snake starting to fade away and Jack said "there's nothing to be afraid of, It's just an oversized lizard." And he smiled at me.

I looked at him, then the snake. I raised my hand and shot ice at the reptile and it vanished. Jack turned to me and said "you don't have to be scared anymore, were all here to help." I looked down at the other and then saw that black horses were going towards them.

The guardians killed most of them but more were coming. I looked at Jack and said "fly me down there." And he grabbed onto my waist and flew us down. As I got to the ground, I put my hand together and made a giant ray of snow and ice which shot right thru all the horses and they all because dust.

"Pitch! I'm not afraid of you anymore! So get your butt down here so I can kick it and leave!" I yelled. I heard a chuckles thru the room and pitch's voice once more "so you think you're not afraid anymore, do you? That sounds like a challenge. Let's see if you're really afraid of nothing." And at that, I saw a shape appear on the ground a few meters in front of us.

I got ready to strike but then I stopped at I saw who the shape was. It was my little sister. She was standing in front of me. "Lilly" I hushed. She smiled and then I saw her legs starting to go still.

She was freezing and then it went to her waist, then her shoulders. "Stop it..." I said. It went up to her neck and I said louder "stop it" it covered half of her face and I yelled "STOP IT!" and thru an ice ball at the shape and it turned into dust.

I had my head down and started breathing heavily. As I was breathing, I heard pitch say "you poor little child, you really think that you could stay fearless against me. You know I really never cared for you, I just kept you cause I thought I could get you to bait jack into siding with me, I guess it worked in some ways, too bad."

Jack looked at pitch with anger as he spoke of me as just an object. Pitch had walked up to me. He stood at my feet and said "I know you cared about that little brat of yours, but I couldn't have you run off to her, so I told you she died, it was a harmless little lie." As he said that, I shot up to him and put a Sharp piece of ice up to his throat.

I held it and said "what did you just call her?" He gave me a smug face and said "what she is, a brat." At that, the wind started swirling around us violently and snow started forming. "Oh shit" jack said.

I was glaring at pitch who started to feel scared. I had inched the ice closer to his neck. As the wind turned into almost a tornado of hail, pitch crumbled and yelled "ok! Ok, you win! I'm sorry, I should have told you about your sister."

At that, I put the ice down and the wind stopped. All the guardians looked at me. I thru pitch on the ground and turned and started walking, my hair bouncing from side to side as I walked. I had made the ice turn into snow and let it drop to the ground.

I was close to the guardians, who were smiling because of what I did but mostly because of what I didn't do. I looked at Jack who was smiling the most at me. "You know, those clothes look good on you" I heard pitch say, I stopped and started turning around. "But it needs a little black" and at that, he shot a dark arrow at me.

It hit me right in the stomach. I took a few steps back and saw pitch standing there laughing. I took all my strength, ran up to him and grabbed his arm with all of my might And froze him solid.

I turned around with a smile and said "I told you not to get on my bad side." With a smile, but as I finished speaking, I fell and went over the edge. "RAYNA!" I heard Jack yell.

**Ch 9**

As I was falling down, my eyes started closing and I felt arms wrap around me and I stopped falling and started going up. I heard the faint sound of wings and whispered "thanks tooth." And then she put me on the ground.

I had lost consciousness and had my eyes closed. As tooth set me down, everyone gathered around my body. They all looked and then bunny said "I don't see what's wrong with her. Maybe she just got a shock."

"It's not a shock. Look" and Jack pointed to a black spot that was spreading. "Quick, we need to get back to the house." North said and thru a snow globe on the ground. Jack picked me up and they went thru the portal.

North shoved all the yetis out of the way and so did everyone else as Jack dint even bother with stairs and flu up to my room. He kicked the door open and set me down on my bed.

As my hair had fallen out of my pony tail, it flowed around my head as my mouth was slightly open. He looked at me and soon everyone came in. As they came in, north started rushing around the room. "Where is it? Where is it?" He hushed under his breath.

He opened a drawer and thru everything on the ground. He shoved his hand in the back and found what he was looking for. "Here it is. Move, move. Out of way." He said and came next to me.

He was holding a little vile with blue liquid in it. "What is that?" Tooth asked as north took off the cap. "Medicine from man on moon." And he leaned down and put a few drops on my lips. Everyone watched and Jack saw as the drop slipped into my mouth.

Everyone looked and saw that the black spot stopped spreading as it was almost at my heart. It started getting smaller and smaller and then it was gone. Jack looked as there was just a little dent in my skin left.

His head jerked towards me as he heard faint breathing. My breaths started getting fuller and soon he heard me whisper "hot." He looked at me as I hushed it again.

"Hot, maybe she needs to get warm." Tooth said in a panic, but then jack heard me whisper "to... Hot." And he realized that I needed cold air. He pointed his staff towards the window and opened it, letting the cold air in.

As the air full of snow swirled around me, I gently opened my eyes. I saw Jack and gave him a weak smile. "Thanks frost bite." I took a deep breath and started to sit up. Jack was a bit startled but I said "don't worry, I'm ok." And I sat up.

I looked around and then I started laughing. Jack was confused and then I said "Aww, bunny. I'm sorry, It's probably a bit cold for you."

Everyone looked at bunny and saw that he was completely wrapped in the blankets that he brought, only his face showing. "Not one word." He grumbled.

Everyone started laughing and I said "well I think you look adorable." And I winked at him. He let out a small smile and I smiled back. It dint last very long because I felt sick.

I ran to the window and stuck my head over the edge and threw up. Everyone looked away but were shocked when they heard me yell "WHAT THE HELL!?" I turned around and said "I just threw up black dust"

They all ran to the window and saw the black dust floating away. "It must have been what was left of what pitch shot you with." I looked at it and shivered at the memory of the black arrow striking me.

Soon, I saw something hit the dust and it turned into snow. "Thanks jack" I turned around and saw everyone there and I went up and gave them each a hug, all but Jack. I bent down for sandman, I was almost got buried in North's coat, I snuck into the blankets around bunny and tooth hugged me tightly as I got to her and my fingers brushed her wings.

As they all smiled and then tooth said "well, I'm super glad that you're ok. I would love to stay but I think I should be getting back to the tooth palace, I have been gone for a bit and It's getting pretty busy." "Ya, I should get back too" said bunny and sandman said it with images.

I smiled and said "well, thank you all so much for helping me out there today, I couldn't have done it without you. And I'll see you guys again soon "and I smiled. They all gave me one last hug and went off. North's voice boomed in the room "Well I better go check on the elves, make sure they dint tie themselves to the rocket, again." And he left the room and closed the door.

I turned around to jack and saw that he was leaning on his staff. I went up to him and gave him a big hug. He was surprised but soon I felt his arms wrap around me. I nuzzled my head in his chest and felt warmth radiating from him.

"You're warm for an ice guy." "So are you." He whispered back. I laughed a bit and said "thank you for not giving up on me." And I pulled back. I sat on the bed. Jack saw my blue dress on the ground and said "so why the blue dress?"

I looked at it and said "oh, well I love blue and my sister drew me in a dress Like that when I told her about my powers, she said that I could be like an ice princess in it. I always had the picture with me and when I found pitch, he found me a dress sort of like that and I just did the modification." I looked down and said "I guess he never really did care."

Jack looked at me and said "I'm sorry, I guess he just wanted to get things his way." "He just wanted to use me as bait for you. But why me?" I looked up at Jack. He looked at me and said "probably because he knew that I would fall for you." And he smiled at me and I smiled back. "C'mon" and he put his hand out towards me.

I took it, a little confused." I wanna show you something." "What?" "You'll see. But first you need to put this on" and he handed me the dress.

**Ch 10**

I changed quickly as Jack was turned around and I said "ok, you can look now" he turned around and I looked just like the first time that he saw me."Ready?" He asked and I shook my head.

He snaked his arm around my waist and we flew out of the window. I held on to him as my dress flew in the air. Soon we stopped next to a window. I looked in and saw a room. I looked and saw the name on the door 'Lilly'

I looked at Jack and he nodded his head. I opened the window slightly and I climbed in. I stepped in as Jack sat on the edge of the window. I stepped in and looked around. I saw the picture frame and took it in my hands and saw the picture.

Soon, I heard a voice behind me say "who are you?" I put the picture frame down and turned around. I found Lilly standing there with her arms full of books. She looked at me with giant eyes and managed to say my name.

I nodded, and she dropped her books and we ran and hugged each other tightly and both started crying. "I thought you were dead" Lilly said, "I thought you were." I said back.

As we finally pulled away, I looked at her and said "but I froze you." She smiled and said "no you dint. When I came in I was fine, only my clothes froze. The only thing you did to me was give me a nasty cold for two weeks." And I hugged her again. "Rayna, who's the guy sitting on my window?" I let go and turned to find her staring at Jack.

"Oh, Lilly, meet jack frost" "Jack frost?" Jack got up and said "that's me." "Jack helped me find you." I said. Jack was shocked when he saw Lilly giving him a hug. He looked down at her and she said with tears on her eyes "thank you for bringing back my sister." Jack smiled and hugged her back.

As Lilly let go, she finally noticed what I was wearing. "My dress!" She said in amazement. "Ya, I made it. So is it was you pictured?" I asked. "It's even better then what I imagined." And I smiled. I looked at her and said "so where's mom and dad?" "They moved to Florida, I'm staying with Rebecca" "Florida? Since when?" I asked shocked.

"They moved last year, they found the cold a bit too much." I laughed and said "well I guess that's a good reason to leave from here." And we both laughed. "So are you staying?" She held my hands and asked.

I looked at her and then at Jack. "No, but I will be back, I'm not leaving forever but I think that I should stay with the guardians for a bit, if that's ok with them" and as I said that, a portal opened and north said "of course it is!" All jolly.

"North!? Where you eves dropping?" And he said "no..." Unconvincing. Lilly looked at him and said "Santa? My sister is staying with you?" And he nodded. "So I'm gonna be staying with them but I will see you again." she looked at me and understood. "Well promise to come and visit"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." And I hugged her one last time. North went back in his portal but Jack and I flew away. Lilly waved from her window as we left. I sent her a snowflake which she caught with her tongue, just like we used to do when we were kids.

**Ch 11**

As Jack and I got back, we landed outside and as soon as I took a step, I launched into the air with happiness.

Snow swirled around me and jack watched with a big smile on his face. As I came back down, I had a giant smile on my face. "Oh my gosh! Thank you so much Jack!" And I almost jumped around his neck and hugged him as I pulled back but still had my arms around his neck, I said with a giant smile "I could just kiss you."

Then he looked at me and then as I said that, I kind of realized what I just said and as I went to step back, I stumbled and fell to the ground and Jack fell with me.

As I was on the ground, jack had landed with his arms on each side of me barely parting us. I looked up at him and he was looking down at me, are eyes connecting. Jack started getting closer to me, so I moved my head up and are lips crashed together.

Soon, I wrapped my arms around his neck and we both had are eyes closed. As I pulled away, I saw that there was frost were jack's hands were. Jack got up and pulled me up after him.

As we stood up, I looked down at the frost and saw that it was in swirls of frost. I laughed a bit and looked at jack. "So are you happy?" He said, probably referring to my sister, I smiled and said "ecstatic" and kissed him again.

He grinned and said "remind me to get you ecstatic more often" and I laughed.

Soon I heard North's voice bellow into the air "I knew it! It's about time you two get together!" He said in glee. We looked up, still with are arms wrapped around each other and I laughed a bit as I saw north looking out the window.

"Well sorry for keeping you waiting big guy" I said sarcastically with joy mixed into my voice as well. Jack looked at me and smiled.

The next thing I knew, we were up in the air. I looked down and found that we were sitting on his staff that he had put underneath us. I smiled at him and said "Well, I guess I'm not the only one who's happy." And we both laughed. He brought me to a lake and we skated there for the entire afternoon.

I went to go visit my sister every day and when she died, she left me with the words "Never change who you are because I wouldn't want to see you any different." With that, I always stayed the same that I was.

I stayed with jack and we would visit the other guardians. Since I was the way that I was, I had turned immortal as well. Every year, I would go and visit my sister's grave and would leave her with a snowflake on the tomb stone. So I was no longer alone, I had found where I belonged and always felt alive and free.

THE END


End file.
